Glass manufacturing systems are commonly used to form various glass products such as LCD glass sheets. It is known to manufacture glass sheets by downwardly flowing molten glass over a forming wedge. Edge directors are frequently provided at opposed ends of the forming wedge to help achieve a desired glass sheet width and edge bead characteristics.